


一些发生在克鲁利公寓里的事情

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 甜的。是一个“世界末日当晚他们如何溜达上床”的故事。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 63





	一些发生在克鲁利公寓里的事情

大概零点三秒的时间。

——在这零点三秒之内，他们的手握在同一根握杆上，皮肤和皮肤之间的距离大概两毫米，克鲁利可以感受到亚茨拉菲尔手指上的温度。如果温度有质地和触感，这天使的体温一定相当柔软绵密，跟他掌心下面冰冷坚硬的金属杆对比鲜明。

然后他把自己的手收回、握起来，大拇指指腹在食指第二个指关节侧面轻轻揉搓按压。他用自己的手掌把亚茨拉菲尔留在那的一丁点温度圈住、保护起来，然后一点点碾进自己皮肤之下、让它们游走在血管里。

柔和绵密的温度在他血液中漫开，速度很慢，一点点驱散血液里那些尖锐坚硬的、像是玻璃渣或者金属碎片一样的东西。，

然后克鲁利的呼吸逐渐平缓下来。

**我今天差点就失去你了。**

下塔德菲尔德郊外的路上非常安静。由于某些不可言说的原因，今天晚上不会有任何交通事故，也不会塞车。这辆公交车会平缓地、慢悠悠地行驶在路上，车顶盛着星光。而司机会稀里糊涂莫名其妙地突然想开着它多逛一逛，于是它会在抵达牛津郡之后继续驶向伦敦——不可言喻的终点站。

克鲁利很久没有搭公交车了。跟他自己舒适的本特利不一样，公交车上的座位远没那么宽敞。他坐在那显得有点局促、膝盖顶着前排座位的座椅靠背。亚茨拉菲尔的大腿和他的大腿之前有大概两三厘米的距离，车子转弯时那个天使身体会向一边倾斜。然后天使的上半身和下半身之间会形成一个非常微妙的弧度，双腿微微向一边撇、时不时在克鲁利的大腿上碰一下。

克鲁利非常感谢路上的每一个转向牌。他在墨镜的掩护下偷偷看亚茨拉菲尔的脸。一开始，窗外只有月光，亚茨拉菲尔的头发和面孔都被映成很浅的月白色。然后窗外开始有了路灯——暖色调，介于淡黄色和橙色之间——以及五彩斑斓的霓虹。

亚茨拉菲尔的侧脸被这些灯光映成各种各样的颜色。克鲁利看着他线条柔和、向前微突的下巴和洁白脖颈，看着他时不时抿在一起的嘴角和向上翘起的可爱鼻头。他的眼睛是橄榄色，里面有灯光留下的残影和雀跃光斑。这双眼睛绝大多数时候什么都没有在看，偶尔会向窗外轻而快地瞟一眼，以一种非常巧妙且自然的方式避开任何与克鲁利产生眼神接触的机会。

恶魔在墨镜下看着这个天使的一举一动。

他突然觉得座椅和靠背都太硬了，硬得硌人，他后背上有一小节脊椎骨被硌得生疼。

**我今天差点就失去你了。**

他们一前一后走下公交，克鲁利意识到，这是亚茨拉菲尔第一次来他的公寓“做客”。

他去过很多次苏活区的珍本书店。如果他们要商量什么事情或者共度属于老朋友的美好夜晚，那么一定是在书店——一定是在那些被书架一层层围起来的旧沙发上。

克鲁利对那个地方的摆设和独特气味熟悉至极。

而亚茨拉菲尔自始至终都徘徊在他生活圈的外围，为这位老朋友留下相当大的自由和独处空间。

克鲁利用一个奇迹打开房门、带那个天使走进去。

房门在身后自动上锁，灯光亮起来，他听到亚茨拉菲尔说“我还是第一次来这里”。

恶魔耸耸肩。他没有转身，没有看亚茨拉菲尔。

“所以，这就是你生活的地方。”天使那双牛津鞋底在地板上发出的声响都是轻软柔和的，“你在这地方住了多久，克鲁利？”

“大概——五六十年？”恶魔在原地踱了几步。他突然感觉有点不知道该干什么。亚茨拉菲尔在他家里。亚茨拉菲尔在他自己的公寓里。亚茨拉菲尔在他生活的地方。

他双手下垂、贴在牛仔裤粗糙的布料上，然后抬起来在胸口的位置环抱了大概三秒，之后又垂下去，右手插进裤子口袋。两秒钟之后他把手从口袋里抽出来，毫无意义地挥了几下。

克鲁利低头，让一口空气呛进肺部，血管里依旧有一些尖锐的、坚硬的东西在四处游走。一些不安分的小颗粒，一些奇形怪状的金属块儿，一些可以被称之为“焦虑”的东西。

“真是个好地方。”亚茨拉菲尔尾音上扬。他依旧停留在原地，脚跟并拢，双手规规矩矩地交叉在身前：“我是不是该把外套脱下来——你这有衣帽架吗？我该把衣服挂在… …”

“有，当然。当然——在那边。”克鲁利在开口时感觉自己舌头缠在了一起。他语速飞快，声音听起来不太酷，不算得体，像一个把一切东西都忘得一干二净、非要别人善意提醒才想得起来的白痴。

衣帽架看上去价格不菲，上面什么东西都没有。于是亚茨拉菲尔浅咖啡色的长外套成了挂在那的唯一一件东西。

他把衣服挂上去、整理好。在这期间秒针向前挪动了十六步，十六声“嗒”。在第十八声“嗒”的尾音结束时，天使站在衣帽架边开口：“我可以到处看看吗… …你可以带我走一走？让我看看你生活的地方？”

“可以。好。啊，当然。”恶魔发出几个短促单调的音节。

“那太好了，我真有点好奇。”亚茨拉菲尔向前、走到克鲁利身边。他看见了那个天使脸上甜美自然的笑容。

恶魔抽了抽鼻子，肺部又呛进一口空气。是那种带着夏末余温和火焰余烬的空气。干燥里面裹着潮湿，冰冷下面是一层层铺开的炽热。

他想“该死，你在干什么，这是你的家，表现得自然一点”。

他想 **“我今天差点就失去你了”** 。

他想“亚茨拉菲尔，你在干什么， **你为什么在笑** ，你为什么表现得好像什么都没有发生过”。

他对天使做了个“请”的手势，然后开始在这间自己熟悉至极的公寓里走动。

他的客厅、书房、储物间和根本没有任何用处的会客室，他公寓里随处可见的绿植和墙上蒙娜丽莎的初稿，他非常现代化的奢华电视和同样现代化的装潢风格，他回廊里的天使雕像和整整一书架灵魂乐收藏。

亚茨拉菲尔的嘴角始终是向上勾起的。他跟在克鲁利身后，对他的公寓和各种小藏品做出善意点评，语调活跃、尾音上扬。

他说“这真有趣”。

他说“我从来不知道你的公寓这么宽敞”或者“这和你很搭”，又或者“我不知道你还收藏灵魂乐——能告诉我什么是灵魂乐吗？”

克鲁利一一回答，努力让自己的声音听上去足够放松，足够自然。他开一些不知所云的玩笑，用滑稽腔调隐藏语气中不合时宜的尖锐和突兀，试图用一块细密柔滑的黑色丝绸把破碎金属块包起来，然后丢进落了灰尘无人注意的角落。

他们一起拯救了这个世界，他们避免了世界末日的发生，他们共同度过了相当惊险同时又美妙至极的一天。

现在一切都结束了。

这是一个平和宁静的可爱夜晚，他的天使——他的天使第一次来到这间公寓，这是一件值得高兴的事情。

你要高兴，克鲁利，你要高兴起来——他带着亚茨拉菲尔在公寓里转了一圈，然后又回到客厅里——可是 **我今天差点就失去你了** 。

火焰开始在他脑子里燃烧，克鲁利皱起眉头，前额发烫。他没法不去想那间在烈火里燃烧的书店，木质结构和书籍一起化成焦炭、劈啪作响，火舌舔上一层层旋转向上的楼梯和书架最上层的尖角。

他鼻腔里开始充斥灰烬的味道。

克鲁利在两条腿之间轮换着身体重心，以脚跟为圆心把脚掌转来转去，然后将身体歪向左边，再歪向右边。

“亲爱的，我们是不是该… …”亚茨拉菲尔双手握在一起，右手的食指在左手手背上敲了两下。然后他笑着眨眨眼，看向客厅里的沙发。

相当宽敞奢华的一张沙发，空荡荡的，上面什么都没有。

“什么？”克鲁利感觉自己眼睛后面有条神经跳了一下，像是突然蹿过细小电流，“滋滋”几声过后是相当鲜明的酸涩刺痛，“哦——当然。我们应该坐下。坐。”

他走到沙发边，示意亚茨拉菲尔在那上面坐下。

克鲁利突然觉得他的沙发太空了。黑色真皮沙发，没有靠垫，没有抱枕，上面没有堆毛绒绒的柔软舒适的毯子，也没有堆几本页面开始泛黄的书。

这张沙发远不如亚茨拉菲尔自己书店里的沙发那么舒适。

他像国王身边的小丑那样做出滑稽但毫无意义的肢体动作：“想喝点什么吗？我这有几瓶酒，挺不错的。”

“那太好了。当然。”天使坐得笔直，身体在沙发上压出凹陷，和柔软皮革相接触的每一寸躯体曲线都圆润饱满，“你真好，亲爱的。”

克鲁利挑挑眉毛转过身，一步三晃地走到他的酒柜前面。

酒。当然。质量上好的红酒、白兰地还有威士忌，他喜欢这些醇香的液体。它们在你的血管里流淌、奔涌、叫嚣，然后挥发，在挥发时顺手带走理智，让大脑变成一片沼泽。沼泽里只有疯狂的想法和呓语，那里没有理智。

克鲁利站在橱柜前，玻璃门上映出他自己的轮廓。

瘦高的男人。四肢细长，高颧骨，眉骨突出，脸颊微微下陷，包裹在修身外套下的肩和上臂构成相当尖锐的直角，胯骨上有一小块凸起来的骨头。

和他血管里游走的那些东西一样。尖锐的、突兀的、坚硬的。太锋利，过于不合时宜。

克鲁利拉开橱柜。把手的触感是冷硬的，他脚下的地板像几个世纪以来从不曾化开的冰层。

他用力眨眨眼睛，感觉里面进了沙子。

克鲁利拿着红酒和酒杯回到客厅，突然感觉客厅里的灯光让人有点不舒服。冷色调的白光，太亮，太苍白，太冰冷。他的天使应该坐在一个更加舒服的地方，应该坐在旧书店柔软温暖的沙发上，裹着暖烘烘的格子纹毛毯再捧一本书，灯光应该是让人安心的暖色调。

应该有巴赫的音乐，有一杯热腾腾的红茶或者热可可——该死，他的公寓里没有茶，没有巧克力，没有可可粉。

他看到亚茨拉菲尔规规矩矩地坐在那，冲他露出友好的、和善的笑容。

**我今天差点就失去你了。**

现在你——坐在一张空荡荡的一点都不舒服的沙发上，踩着冷得像冰层一样的地板，还要忍受头顶上惨白惨白令人尴尬的灯光。

**我今天差点就失去你了。**

克鲁利把酒杯递过去，用一个奇迹打开酒瓶，然后倒上两杯红酒，努力控制自己的手腕不要发抖。

他坐在沙发另一端，两个人之间隔了大概半米，是一个友好而礼貌的距离，相当适合交谈。

“敬人间？”亚茨拉菲尔冲他举起酒杯。

碰杯，一声脆响。

在这张沙发上有很多东西都是动态的。酒杯里的液体在旋转，一圈圈荡开，深红色液体冲刷透明杯壁。

亚茨拉菲尔眼底的光在流转，波纹状。亚茨拉菲尔举起酒杯的时候，他侧过头审视酒体颜色的时候，他用嘴抿住杯沿的时候，他仰头把甘醇液体咽下喉咙的时候——他在动，他柔软丰腴得好比一块糖霜或者淡奶油那样的躯体在动，那么丰盈那么鲜活。

那是轻轻按一下就会凹下去的柔软，跟这个房间格格不入。他像一块被金属片和碎玻璃围在中间的棉花，柔软的、洁白的、颤颤巍巍的、随便一扯就会被撕碎的棉花。

**我今天差点就失去你了。**

克鲁利感觉自己的喉结上下滚动了一下，喉咙发涩，鼻腔深处渗出毫无意义的闷响。

他把第一口红酒咽下去，深红色液体顺着食道划出一条弧线，墨镜后金色的蛇瞳一瞬也不曾离开那个天使。

这条蛇将亚茨拉菲尔所有的面部表情收进眼底。他是如何微笑、如何挑起眉毛、如何侧过头抿起嘴角。他是如何微微向前俯身又将上半身向后直起，他是如何活动手腕摇晃酒杯，那双橄榄色眼睛是如何垂下、抬起来，如何眨动再如何弯成甜美弧形。

**我今天差点就失去你了。**

克鲁利不知道他们在聊什么。他只知道自己一直在喝酒，一直在说话，用一些模糊不清的声响作为对天使的回应。

他听见亚茨拉菲尔的声音，那个声音相当温柔，语调平和，尾音偶尔上扬，上扬之后再落进浅浅的低谷，最后又一点点从低谷当中探出头来。他听到自己喉咙里发出几个单调的单音节，几声“是的”、“是这样”、“没错”，他听到自己笑得相当浮夸或者敷衍至极。

他根本没法听清亚茨拉菲尔到底在说什么，直到——

“克鲁利，亲爱的，你今晚怎么了？”

“啊，是、是的。”恶魔像模像样地点点头。

“你根本没在听我说话。”

“什么，抱歉，你说什么？”克鲁利拿起酒瓶，往自己杯子里倒入更多红酒。

“我说你自从回家开始就不太对劲，你根本就没——”

“啊，哈哈，是这么回事儿。”滑稽的、故作轻松的声音，用玩笑话包裹起尖锐破碎的金属片。

亚茨拉菲尔收起笑容。他把酒杯放在桌上，然后向前挪了挪。

克鲁利的眼睛在墨镜后涣散成一片，他仅存的理智和酒精搅在一起变成一杯特调鸡尾酒，最后脑袋里只剩下一个声音——他自己的声音——在不断重复那句该死的 **“我今天差点就失去你了”** 。

他用全然没有焦点的眼睛捕捉到亚茨拉菲尔的身影。那个天使在慢慢靠近，冲自己伸出手，然后夺走了他手里的酒瓶和酒杯。

克鲁利开始向后靠。

太近了，他们靠得太近了，不到十厘米的距离。这个距离不好，它不安全，不妥当。

亚茨拉菲尔握住了他的手腕。

恶魔身体在一瞬间僵硬绷紧。手腕上的力道太大了，那个天使的体温太高了，皮肤也太柔软了，手掌和手掌相互挤压的触感过于鲜明。

他想逃开。

“亚茨拉菲尔——？”

声音干涩沙哑。

然后他觉得眼前似乎有什么东西晃了一下，他的墨镜被那个天使摘下来放在桌上。

克鲁利在一瞬间忘记了要怎么样呼吸。

他不知道自己脸上现在是个什么表情，但绝对好不到哪去，绝对不是那种应该出现在安东尼.J.克鲁利脸上的表情。他想，自己现在看起来大概破碎不堪、狼狈至极，像被打碎之后用透明胶带缠起来的玻璃花瓶，或者一团用绸布包裹起来的碎金属。

他的眼睛里到处都是尖锐又冰冷的东西，和他的公寓一样。不够温暖，不够舒适，太尖锐太痛苦，不够好。

不适合他的天使。

克鲁利眨眨眼，他希望可以在两次眨眼的时间内将那些破碎的情绪收起来藏好，把尖锐伤人的东西全都丢进不会让亚茨拉菲尔发现的角落。眼睛闭合、睁开、再闭合，开合之间像是有刀子在他的眼球上划过。

然后他迎上那双睁得很大的橄榄色眼睛。

“亲爱的，你在伤心什么呢？”

——亚茨拉菲尔是这么说的。

克鲁利同时听到了自己的抽噎和那个天使的叹息。

“没什么。今天很好。你回来了，世界也没有毁灭。”他试着把手腕往回抽，“我们赢了。”

“可是你现在一点都不好。”亚茨拉菲尔皱起眉头。他继续向前俯身、缩短两个人之间的距离。

被缩短的每一毫米对于克鲁利而言都异常鲜明。他能感觉到渐渐升高的体温、身子底下沙发垫的震颤和越来越明显的下陷，能闻到逐渐将自己包裹起来的、那个天使的味道。

太近了。这个距离不对。这太过亲密了。

_但你能再靠过来一点吗？_

我应该向后退。我应该拉开距离。要和你保持距离。

_我不想，我可以稍微贪心一点吗？_

你马上就会缩回去的。天使。你不应该跟我靠得这么近。你从来不会这么做。

_我不想再失去你了，留在那好吗？_

离我远一点。

_别再离开我了行吗？_

__

亚茨拉菲尔依旧在向前挪。距离被缩短，气息逐渐靠近，那个天使的胳膊环绕过来。

最开始是指尖。指尖落在克鲁利背后凸起的骨头上。然后是整个手掌。再然后是小臂、上臂、肩膀，脖颈和胸膛。

是一个柔软温暖的怀抱。

“亲爱的，我不知道你是怎么了。”那个天使的声音是从耳边传过来的，“我不知道是不是自己哪里做得不够好，你今天晚上看上去一点都不开心。我大概不应该到你的公寓里来，太冒昧了。”

克鲁利被自己的呼吸呛了一口。

“不是你的问题，天使。”他在这个怀抱里相当不安地扭了扭，没有去想这是他们6000年以来的第一个拥抱或者其他任何让人高兴的东西，“是我的问题——一直都是我的问题。”

“你做得很好了，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔在他背上拍了拍，掌心抚过凸起来的肩胛骨，把那片尖锐凸起轻轻盖住。

“我的公寓不够舒服。太空荡荡了。”

“没有。这很好，我喜欢这里。”

“我的沙发也不舒服。不够软，也没有毛毯，连个靠垫都没有。”

“我不需要靠垫和毛毯，你在这就够了。”

“地板太硬了。”

“亲爱的，你太苛刻了——地板本来就是硬的。”亚茨拉菲尔笑出声。他调整了一下姿势，让这条老蛇把下巴搁在自己肩窝里。

“这里不够舒适。对不起，天使。”克鲁利在亚茨拉菲尔怀里蹭了蹭下巴。他大口呼吸，把属于那个天使的味道吸进鼻腔，用它们冲淡挥之不去的、灰烬和焦炭的味道。

“没必要道歉。”亚茨拉菲尔把这条老蛇抱得更紧了一点，“我一直想来你住的地方看看。这地方很好，我今天晚上非常开心。”

克鲁利感觉自己僵硬的肢体渐渐放松下来。像阳光透过层层叶片之间的空隙，天使身上的温度慢慢渗过一层层针织、尼龙和呢子布料，在他皮肤表层印下细碎光斑。他抬起垂在身侧的手、从亚茨拉菲尔腋下伸过去，回应了这个拥抱。

天使身体的触感和想象中一样柔软。他像是抱住了一朵云。

“我今天去书店找你。”克鲁利再开口的时候鼻音有点重，“你的书店烧起来了，我找不到你在哪。”

“真可怕。”亚茨拉菲尔轻轻在他背后拍了拍，“还好，你最后找到我了。”

“是你找到我了，天使。”克鲁利听到自己声音中那些尖锐的破碎的东西开始一点点下沉，在下沉中逐渐融化，“是你找到我的。”

“好吧。是我先找到的你，在一家小酒馆，我在那找到的你——一个心灰意冷的恶魔，万念俱灰，在独自买醉。”

“闭嘴，你这个语气像是在哄小孩。”

“容我拒绝。”亚茨拉菲尔又笑出来，“但是，在那之后，是你找到的我——在塔德菲尔德机场，你找到了那个因为粗心大意被无形体化的、非常不体面的天使。啊，我真是狼狈极了。”

“没那回事，天使，特雷茜夫人的裙子衬你的。”克鲁利听到了自己的笑声，以及语气里善意的揶揄。

“那太好了。”天使叹了口气，“都结束了，亲爱的。你找到我了，我就在这儿呢。”

“我找到你了。”克鲁利像一条真正的蛇那样将他的天使缠起来，尽可能扩大身体和身体之间的接触面，近乎贪婪地汲取那具柔软躯体上散发出来的温热。

“我找到你了。”

他们花了十几分钟的时间来分享这个拥抱，直到那条紧紧缠在天使身上一动不动的蛇开始犯困，直到亚茨拉菲尔说：“亲爱的，我觉得我们该去休息了。”

“嗯… …好。”克鲁利不情不愿地松开手，不情不愿地拉开他们之间的距离，“我带你去——”

然后他眨了眨眼睛，意识到一个问题。

这是个很严肃的问题。

他的公寓很大，有会客室，有书房，有储藏室，但没有客房。换言之，他只有一间卧室、一张床。

恶魔飞快吸了一下鼻子。而那个天使端端正正地坐在身边，眼神友好又愉悦，橄榄色眼睛还眨了两下。那双眼睛在说“你要带我去哪，亲爱的，你怎么不说话了”。

“我带你去卧室。”克鲁利从沙发上站起来，感觉脚下并不是很稳，他想自己大概是醉了，“今晚你可以睡我的卧室，我的床很大、很舒服。我睡——我睡沙发就好。”

亚茨拉菲尔发出一声很轻的“哦”。然后他说：“亲爱的，我不能霸占你的卧室。这是你的公寓。”

“我也不能让你睡客厅，天使。”克鲁利开始朝他卧室的方向走。

“我的意思是，我们可以——”天使跟在他后面，双手在胸前小幅度挥了挥，“我们可以一起睡卧室。”

克鲁利站定。回头。看着亚茨拉菲尔。他没戴墨镜，眼睛睁得很大。

“你看，你刚刚说床很大。”亚茨拉菲尔眼睛里跳跃着细碎光斑，将十根手指头绞在一起，“如果它足够睡得下我们两个，那为什么不… …你介意吗？”

_他在向你发出邀请。_

_他刚刚主动拥抱了你。他不会推开你，不会再离开你。_

“当然不。”克鲁利细长分叉的蛇信子飞快地伸出来，又缩回去，脑子里有一口钟在当当地敲，“我一点也不介意。”

而且还乐意极了。

他们之间的距离可以再近一点。

“真的？”亚茨拉菲尔把绞在一起的手指屈起来，掌心对掌心、逐渐靠拢，双手交握，“那太好了。”

“我幻想过很多次这样的情景。”克鲁利说。他一只手枕在脑袋下面。

“什么？”亚茨拉菲尔侧过头。他用一个奇迹给自己换了身睡衣，毫不意外是浅色格子纹，甚至还有顶格子纹小睡帽。

“幻想你和我像这样并排躺在同一张床上。”恶魔眨了眨安静。卧室里没开灯，他金色的眼睛是夜色里最亮的东西。

“真的吗。”天使侧躺过来，床铺随他的动作颤了颤，“跟我说说看。”

“没什么特别的。”克鲁利笑了，“我有时候会想，如果我们不用顾忌彼此的阵营，那就可以像普通的老朋友那样躺在床上聊天。在我的想象里，你也穿着这种特别土的格子纹睡衣。”

“格子纹很时髦。”天使抗议。

“是。跟‘时髦’这个词一样时髦。”恶魔叹了口气。

“然后呢？”亚茨拉菲尔向克鲁利的方向挪了挪，他把一只手枕在头部下方当枕头，“在你的想象里，我们在做什么？”

“就像这样聊天。毫无营养的话题。”克鲁利挑挑眉毛，“没想到现在它居然变成了真的。”

在大概五六秒的沉默之后，亚茨拉菲尔说：“今天很不一样，亲爱的。从今天开始，以后的很多东西都会不一样。”

恶魔点点头，鼻腔里发出黏糊糊的、意味不明的声音。

“所以亲爱的，我在想，我们是不是可以尝试些其他的事情？”

“你指什么，天使？你要听摇篮曲吗？”克鲁利回忆起在道林宅邸做保姆的日子，“这也不是什么难事儿，老实说，我唱歌还——”

然后亚茨拉菲尔亲了他。

在他的颧骨上。

很轻。

很快。

特别烫。

深夜十一点半，房间里一片黑暗，克鲁利眼睛睁得很圆。

亚茨拉菲尔刚刚亲了他。

他感觉自己的躯干在那一瞬间变成了一根圆木，而浑身上下所有关节都一秒之内生了锈。恶魔喉结相当艰难地上下滚动了一下，他听见了自己吞咽的声音，不大不小。

亚茨拉菲尔在那一个吻之后飞快地缩了回去，保持侧躺的姿势一动不动。

他橄榄色的眼睛那么漂亮。

“天使——”克鲁利瞪着圆溜溜黄澄澄的一双灯泡，从头到脚绷成笔直笔直的一根线，“你刚刚是——你刚刚——”

亚茨拉菲尔耳朵尖微微泛红：“对不起，我没忍住，有点失礼。”

我没忍住。

这几个字在克鲁利脑袋里点燃一朵烟花，烟花炸开的刹那带走了最后一点理智。

“所以你叫我‘亲爱的’并不是因为——”克鲁利依旧保持着那个躺得笔直笔直的姿势，双腿规规矩矩地并在一起，“我以为只是因为我们是朋友。”

“天啊。”亚茨拉菲尔把脸埋进床单里，“难道你叫我‘天使’只是因为我真的是个天使吗？”

“当然不是。”克鲁利眨眨眼。

“所以你并不介意我刚刚的失礼举动？”天使抬起眼睛，飞快扫了一眼那条把自己绷成树干的老蛇。

“什么？一点都不。”克鲁利又眨了眨眼，“我可以——我可以亲回去吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔鼻腔里发出一个模糊粘稠的音节。克鲁利压根没听清他到底在说什么，也没有心思仔细听。他在天使发出声音的瞬间从床上弹起来，像一根弹簧，然后手脚并用把他的天使紧紧缠了起来。

他的掌心碰到了天使圆润的面颊，他发干发涩的嘴唇碰到了天使丰腴的、柔然的双唇。而亚茨拉菲尔用几乎称得上是“急切”的热情来回应他。

唇舌交缠，手掌和指尖在对方身上游走、抚摸。克鲁利想，眼下这情况和他一开始的预估有相当大的出入，一切都美好得远超预期。

他笨拙地解开亚茨拉菲尔睡衣上的扣子，把柔软布料包裹下的淡奶油和白糖霜抓了满满一大把，然后发出心满意足的叹息。

那个天使摸索着解开克鲁利的睡袍，剥去柔软凉滑的黑色丝质织物，主动将身体贴上去。他用自己圆滑丰腴的弧度和曲线去迎合克鲁利削瘦的身体线条，用柔软小心翼翼地把每一处尖锐的凸起覆盖、包裹。

他们的身体契合得很好，完美至极。

克鲁利将自己嵌入到天使的双腿之间，迷迷糊糊地说：“格子纹真的很时髦。”

而亚茨拉菲尔用更加迷糊的语调给出一句没头没脑的回答：“我喜欢吃乳脂松糕。”

“什么？”蛇在天使胸口留下细细碎碎的吻痕，用手掌感受这具躯体的起伏和颤抖，他的腰被一双丰腴柔滑的大腿夹在中间。

“乳脂松糕。一层一层的，特别漂亮。”亚茨拉菲尔的声音变得粘稠，他主动伸手探向克鲁利身下，“这种甜点一定要装在玻璃器皿里，才能看见它漂亮的分层。”

“嗯。乳脂松糕。”克鲁利用舌头打着圈一路向下，翘得乱糟糟的红头发在天使胸口瘙痒。

“又冷又硬的玻璃器皿——它和乳脂松糕这种甜点是绝配。”亚茨拉菲尔找到了他的目标。他握住那一团已经开始肿胀发硬的东西，生涩但大胆地揉捏起来，然后心满意足地听到了克鲁利低沉细碎的呻吟。

“它们会契合得很好。”天使又一次主动吻了上去。

那天晚上的时间似乎过得很快。

诚然，天使和恶魔都是无性的。他们的身体构造——包括性别——从来不受具体客观条件的约束。这意味着在床笫之间，他们有更多可以去寻找、发现和尝试的东西，并从中获得数倍于常人的乐趣。

亚茨拉菲尔在很多个世纪之前曾与加百列探讨过这个问题——关于人类的性别，以及他们的爱、性、生育和繁衍。在大天使长看来那是一件“低劣且不堪”的事情，是“低等造物用以使自己种族得以延续”的行为。而亚茨拉菲尔则认为这是一件非常美妙的事情——他现在更加坚信这一想法。

和相爱的人拥抱、亲吻，互相索取和给与，这根本不是一件低劣不堪的事情。相反，它无比快乐、美妙至极。

阳光慢慢从窗帘后面透过来，马路上开始响起汽车鸣笛声和行人的嘈杂。

“亲爱的，我有个问题。”亚茨拉菲尔把自己摊成一个大字型，表情餍足又疲倦。

“什么？”克鲁利的头枕在亚茨拉菲尔胸口，心满意足地在上面蹭了蹭。

“在你的想象里，你说你曾经幻想我们并肩躺在一起聊天。”天使用右手有一下没一下地梳着克鲁利乱成鸟窝的一头红发，“我们真的就只是在聊天而已吗？”

恶魔懒洋洋地哼了一声，不置可否。

亚茨拉菲尔把那头红发揉得更乱：“别这么敷衍。回答我。”

对方又哼了一声。

于是亚茨拉菲尔扯了扯克鲁利的耳朵。

“天啊，我的上——撒旦啊！”恶魔发出相当不耐烦的声音，在亚茨拉菲尔胸口上不轻不重地咬了一口，“天使，你对一个恶魔的性幻想那么感兴趣吗？”

“啊。”亚次拉菲尔挑眉发出一个跳跃上扬的单音节，然后他笑了，“我就知道。”


End file.
